


Garotos são idiotas

by Odd_Ellie



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: “Garotos são idiotas e eu odeio todos eles” Richie anunciou sem qualquer contexto prévio para Beverly naquela manhã.





	Garotos são idiotas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BuongiornoPrincipessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuongiornoPrincipessa/gifts).

> N/A : Para Ana. Au em que ninguém deixa Derry. Os personagens tem cerca de 15-16 anos nessa fic.

“Garotos são idiotas e eu odeio todos eles” Richie anunciou sem qualquer contexto prévio para Beverly naquela manhã quando eles acabaram se encontrando no caminho para a escola.

“Um fato inegável o primeiro...mas eu achei que você gostava de garotos, eu até me lembro de algumas conversas bem vívidas sobre uma certa queda que você tem por um dos nossos amigos em comum” ela disse porque era apenas ele e ela na rua. 

“Eu me sinto atraído por eles. Gostar deles é uma história diferente. Como eu poderia gostar deles ? Especialmente como eu poderia gostar de hipocondríacos idiotas que pedem pra garotas que eles nem gostam pra irem pro baile com eles” 

“Droga, eu sinto muito” 

“Yeah” 

“Sabe nós podemos faltar o primeiro período, nós podemos ir a uma sorveteria e falar a respeito se você quiser, ou falar sobre outra coisa” 

“Tomar sorvete enquanto eu falo sobre meu coração partido parece um tanto clichê” 

“Isso é um não ?”

“É claro que não, mas você paga” 

Beverly riu. 

“Okay Richie” 


End file.
